Daddy's Day With Me
by darkness wasted
Summary: Dark's POV of his day with his father Shadow. I made this espicially for The Clover of Damnation since she owns Dark and i don't.


**Dark the Hedgehog is owned by The Clover of Damnation. Shadow and Amy are owned by SEGA. I own nothing in this fic.**

_**Black Pedaled Rose is where this fic takes place. A story written By the Clover Damnation themselves. Read that fic to understand why things happen in this fic. I only used parts. I did ask permission and you can ask them yourself.**_

Well to start my name is Dark. My mama is named Amy and my daddy is named Shadow. I live with mama in the past since my future mama sent me here to keep me safe from what ever it is that scared her. I just recently found out my daddy was mister Shadow when I accidentally spilled juice and milk on him. Mama asked me if I knew who my daddy was and I told her daddy looks like me. Then after awhile daddy made himself known to me. But he's never home. Mama finally told me that I get to spend the entire day with him. Yey! I get daddy all to myself for one whole day.

"Dark dear can you come here for a minute?" Mama calls me upstairs. I crawl up the stairs since mama doesn't want me hurt and I don't want mama upset.

"Yes mama?" I ask hugging her waist. She was wearing a very pretty pink dress and her usual headband.

"Well is your father here yet?" Amy smiled hugging him.

"No mama but…….." The doorbell rang! Daddy! I wagged my little tail and ran down stairs forgetting the warning mama has given me about the stairs.

I try to jump and reach the door knob but it's too high. Mama comes down stairs and gets the door. Right there stood my daddy!

"Daddy! Daddy you came!" I screamed hugging his waist. He pats my head and places his hand on my back like a hug. Mama said not to worry about him not showing he cares. But I love my daddy either way.

"Are you ready for the outing?" He asked shoving me off him slightly. I knew not to get upset any more but it hurt all the same. I nodded and hugged mama who just smiled and hugged me back. Mama always hugged me. I wish daddy was that way with me.

"Okay Shadow make sure you look after my baby." Mama told daddy. All he did was roll his eyes and make a noise.

"Okay Dark stay close to daddy at all times." Mama said hugging me. I nod and hug her in return.

"Okay daddy. I'm ready to go." I smiled taking his hand. He looked at me and allowed me to hold his hand. He led the way out of mama's home and we were off. Yey! My daddy all to myself.

"Let's go every where today daddy." I smiled looking up at him. He looked at me and seemed not at all happy with it. But mama said it was daddy's way. So I stopped thinking about it.

We reached the park and I remembered when we first went there. Daddy and me went on the slide together and mama joined me on the swings. Daddy went on the swings too.

"Which is it you want to go on first?" Daddy asked letting go of my hand.

"Um the swings! Yey! Let's go daddy!" I race off but daddy seems to just walk up to them. I try to get on one but its high up.

"Daddy can you help me?" I wanted to act like a big kid but the swing was to high and I can't reach it yet. Mama helped me the last time. Wonder if daddy will help me.

Then I feel daddy picking me up from behind and then turning me so I can sit on my bottom. Daddy calls 'bottom' another word mama says I can't say yet but daddy says I can. I was confused about the new word so I decided I wouldn't use it.

"Can you push me?" I smiled at daddy. He seemed um what's the word 'angry' with the idea but he did it any way. He did it gently and then a bit faster. I was having fun and I think daddy was too.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Was that all daddy ever said. I wonder if he's sad.

"Can we go on the slide?" I asked smiling. I remember when me and daddy went on the slide together but I wanted to go by myself since I was a big kid now. I wanted to be brave like daddy.

"Very well." He said picking me up and placing me back down on the soft ground. I rush over to the long piece of metal and I climb up.

"Daddy watch me! Watch me daddy!" I yell out from on top of the slide. He stood at the foot of the slide waiting for me. He nodded and I pushed off. The slide was fun but….I don't know how to stop!

Daddy seemed to have notice my problem and waited for me till I reached him. I put my arms out and he grabbed me. He held me up for awhile and went to put me down. But I didn't want to be back down.

"NO!" I said hugging his neck. He sighed and held me up for awhile longer.

"What next?" He asked walking towards any direction.

"Um I want ice cream. Let's get ice cream." I smiled looking at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Something wrong daddy? We don't have too. We can go home." I said dropping my ears. I really wanted to spend time with him but only if _he_ wanted the same.

"No if you want ice cream then let's go and get it." He said still holding me. I smiled and hugged his neck again.

"I love you daddy." I said nuzzling against his shoulder. He didn't say it back but I kept from getting upset. I just remembered what mama told me. It's just his way.

After we got ice cream we continued to walk on. I felt the ground shaking and held onto daddy's waist tightly.

"Daddy what's happening?" I asked holding his tightly. He put one arm around me to keep me close to him. Mama said to never leave daddy's side.

"Stay here." He said running off to see what caused all of the shaking. I stood there alone till uncle Sonic found me.

"Uncle Sonic?" I said looking at him.

"Dark! Where's your dad?" He asked me sounding worried. Something was wrong.

"He went that way uncle Sonic." I said pointing to my left. Or was it right. I can't tell.

"Stay here." He told me and he raced off.

"No wait! Uncle Sonic!" I couldn't stand around and wondering if daddy was hurt. I had to see for myself. I followed Uncle Sonic since I have his speed like daddy.

I find daddy fighting a thing mama calls a robot. I saw daddy fighting them and them hurting daddy! Uncle Sonic went to help him but daddy was hurt! I could see red stuff on his side and his white fur was red too! He was hurt! He needed me!

"Daddy!" I screamed running up to him. He looked at me and was in shock.

"Dark! Stay there!" He yelled at me before being forced to the ground by a big claw!

"Daddy! You leave my daddy alone!" I screamed. Then a purple orb came from my hands and destroyed the robot that was hurting my daddy. Ha! No one hurts my daddy!

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Daddy are you okay!" I said trying to reach him. But then a big robot grabbed me!

"Dark! Release him!" Daddy yelled at the robot. Daddy was hurt and it showed. He was standing funny. Uncle Sonic was right next to him.

"Daddy! Uncle Sonic! Mama!" I cried for my parents and uncle Sonic. I was scared but very angry all at once.

I looked around and could see the whole city! But I wanted my daddy and mama! Not a view of the city.

"Daddy help me!" I cried now with tears streaming down my face.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" He yelled up at me. I saw him roll into a ball and go through the robot. I fall out of the claw and scream. But daddy catches me and lads on the ground on his side still holding me tightly. I couldn't do anything else but cry against him and very hard. I was just grabbed and I fell from the sky. Now daddy has me again. I was happy for that.

"Are you hurt?" He asked looking at me. I look at him and shuck my head but continued to cry. He smirked and I looked at my hand. It was red stuff and it was all over daddy's chest!

"You're hurt!" I screamed now shaking. He placed his hand over the bloody cut and hugged me tighter.

"It's a scratch that's all. I'm just glad you're not harmed." He said rubbing my back to calm me.

Uncle Sonic fought the other robots off while daddy calmed me. After that incident, we decided it was best to go home but daddy went to the park instead.

"Um daddy I though we were going home?" I asked sniffling.

"I see you like the slide quite a lot so I brought you back to play on it again. After that scare I'm sure you'd like to have some enjoyment on the slide." Daddy said putting me down. I smiled and nodded. I was going to do it on my own but I wanted daddy near me.

"Daddy can you come with me?" I asked. I knew he'd say no but if I didn't ask I'd never know.

"If you want me too." He smirked. I wagged my tail super faster and squealed. I hugged his waist and we both fell to the ground. He smiled and rubbed my head till he picked himself off the ground.

We went to the slide and I sat on his lap.

"Ready daddy." I smiled looking up at him. He put his arms around me and held me tight. I held his arms tight and he pushed off. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I put my hands up in the air and enjoy the ride. We continued to slide down when daddy tightened his hold on me so I won't fall forward. We landed and he placed me down on the ground.

"I love you daddy." I smiled. He didn't say it back but I didn't mind. After a few more rides we headed home. Mama was waiting and she greeted us with hugs. Daddy took me aside and looked at me.

"This past day you've been saying the same thing over and over." He told me. Mama was next to him looking at me. I nodded and knew he was talking about the 'I love you'.

"Well I return them." He smiled. I wagged my tail. In his own special way he said it! My daddy said he loved me! I jumped him and hugged him tightly. Mama smiled and hugged us both.

Daddy looked at me and smiled. I nuzzled against his chest and sighed.

Daddy did care about me and I really cared about him. He rubbed my back which made me sleepy. I felt safe so I decided to take a nap against my daddy but before I did I had to say it again incase he leaves again.

"I love you daddy." I smiled. He patted my head and I heard him say something I never knew daddy had the courage to say in front of mama or anyone.

"I love you too son." It was enough to make me cry but he brushed them away as I fell into a deep sleep. I hope daddy comes back for another day together. I really do hope so.

**Okay I did my best. I truly did my best with Dark and Shadow's bond thing. I'm sorry if it um sucked. Well I made it for the creator of Dark any way. I really hoped you liked it. Darkness Wasted signing off from a Dark and Shadow fic. Maybe more if permission given. He's not mine so yeah I need to ask. **


End file.
